


Die richtige Art von Falsch

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Appreciation Month, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Jetzt erzählst du mir eins nach dem anderen“, sagte Angel ruhig und blickte in den Rückspiegel. Niemand war zu sehen. Doyles Hände umfassten seine Knie, um sein nervöses Zappeln zu unterbinden. Er schaute auf seine Füße und überlegte, was er Angel sagen sollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Angel Investigation. Wir helfen den Hilflosen“, leierte Angel seinen Spruch herunter.

Es war schon weit nach 4 Uhr in der Frühe und er war verdammt froh, endlich in seine Kellerwohnung verschwinden zu können. Leider klingelte das Telefon auch dort, wenn jemand im Büro anrief; man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wer um welche Uhrzeit auch immer Hilfe brauchte. Was hatte Cordelia gesagt: Das Böse schläft nie - sie wohnte ja auch nicht hier.

Der Vampir fuhr sich durch die vom Schleim des Dämons harten Haarspitzen. Alles, was er wollte, war eine heiße Dusche und sein Bett.

„Angel?“, krächzte die Stimme am Telefon.

Angel wurde augenblicklich hellhörig. Doyle. Sie hatten sich erst vor knapp 20 Minuten nach dem Kampf verabschiedet. Dass dieser jetzt anrief und dabei noch so schrill klang, ließ ihn aufhorchen. „Was ist los?“

„Kannst du mich holen? Ich bin hier 2 Blocks südlich von meiner Wohnung in einer Telefonzelle“, fragte der junge Ire ohne Umschweife.

„Was ist denn los?“, wiederholte der Vampir, „Ist irgendwas passiert?“

„Angel, bitte“, flehte Doyle eindringlich, während er die Sprechmuschel mit der Hand abschirmte. „Okay, scheiße! Ein alter Bekannter – so viel dazu – hat angerufen und mir gedroht. Er hat mich ganz offensichtlich gefunden! Alles weitere später. Beeil dich einfach, ja?“

„Gut, gut, ich bin gleich bei dir. Bleib, wo du bist.“

Wie versprochen, war Angel nach ein paar Minuten, die Doyle wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, am verabredeten Ort. Doyle hatte sich in der Dunkelheit einer kleinen Seitengasse versteckt. Erst als Angel, sich umsehend, mit seinem Plymouth langsam am Bordstein entlang tuckerte, kam er eiligst auf seinem Versteck und saß mit einem Sprung auf dem Beifahrersitz des Cabrios.

„Los!“, rief der schwarzhaarige Mann drängend und Angel gab auf Befehl Gas. Nervös strich sich Doyle durch das Haar und schaute über die Schulter, ob sie verfolgt wurden.

„Jetzt erzählst du mir eins nach dem anderen“, sagte Angel ruhig und blickte in den Rückspiegel. Niemand war zu sehen.

Doyles Hände umfassten seine Knie, um sein nervöses Zappeln zu unterbinden. Er schaute auf seine Füße und überlegte, was er Angel sagen sollte.

„Also“, meinte er schließlich, schluckte trocken, bevor er loslegte: „Früher – solange ist es gar nicht her – habe ich ein bisschen gewettet. Nichts großartiges, aber ich hatte ein Näschen dafür, sprich Glück. Banks, den ich kennen gelernt habe, hat mich mit einigen Leuten bekannt gemacht, es ging um größere Geschäfte, ein paar illegale Sachen, aus denen ich mich raushielt. Gott weiß, was er alles am Laufen hatte.“

Er warf einen Blick auf Angel, der aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Eines Tages war Tom Banks tot – Autounfall angeblich. Ich konnte nichts Genaues in Erfahrung bringen. Vorher wirkte er ziemlich nervös, ängstlich, andererseits enthusiastisch. Er faselte etwas von einem großen Ding, dass er ein paar Leute abgezockt hatte, rückte aber nicht weiter mit der Sprache raus. Kurz darauf tauchte Cohen mit ein paar seiner Typen bei mir auf und fragte wo Banks sein verdammtes Geld gebunkert hätte, wo ich doch sein Partner sei. Der Kerl war mir unheimlich und ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie viel Schuld er womöglich an dem Tod von Tom hatte, aber den Gerüchten nach geht er über Leichen. Ich habe mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Dann bekam ich die Visionen und den Rest kennst du.“

Sie waren bereits am Bürogebäude angekommen und stiegen aus dem Plymouth. Doyle kam zu Angel herum. „Und dieser Cohen hat dich angerufen?“, fragte der Vampir.

„Ja, er hat mich irgendwie gefunden! Er muss gewusst haben, dass ich gerade erst nach Hause gekommen bin! Mein Gott, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Banks sein verfluchtes Geld hat. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, worum es ging! Ich habe meistens nur mit Tom gepokert, ein paar Wetten gemacht und so... irgendwo von muss man doch leben!“

Doyle fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Händen vor der Brust.

Angel packte seine Handgelenke und hielt sie fest: „Sh, shh, ruhig!“

„Was ist, wenn er auch weiß, wo du wohnst? Wenn er mich gefunden hat, kennt er dich sicher auch“, befürchtete Doyle.

„Ich bin ein Vampir, Cohen ist ein Mensch“, argumentierte Angel.

„Okay.“ Das leuchtete ihm ein. Cohen würde gegen Angel keine Chance haben, selbst mit seinen Mannen nicht.

Angel ließ Doyle die Kellertreppe voran runtergehen. „Du kannst heute auf der Couch schlafen, morgen sehen wir weiter.“ Der Vampir ließ seinen Kompagnon in seiner dunklen, offenen Wohnung ohne Fenster stehen und marschierte zum Schrank, um ihm eine Decke und ein Kissen herauszuholen.

„Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal eine Dusche“, seufzte Angel. Der Dämonenschleim war besser als jeder Festiger, wenn er nur nicht so riechen würde und es schien sogar noch schlimmer zu werden, je trockener er wurde.

Zwar hatte Doyle ein paar Mal einen Blick in Angel´s Kellerwohnung werfen können, hatte aber nie ausgiebig Zeit gehabt, sich umzusehen. So gut kannten sie einander nicht. Auch wenn Doyle in ihm einen Freund sah, blieb Angel stets zurückhaltend und wortkarg.

Angel durchkreuzte den Raum und ließ die Badezimmertür offen, wie er es gewohnt war, ganz so als wäre Doyle nicht da und zog sich aus. Doyle kratzte verlegen auf dem Boden. Er ging zum Bücherregal, um sich mit irgendetwas zu beschäftigen und rechnete aus, ob er diese Nacht würde schlafen können.

Sartre. Existenzialismus – Philosophie. Der Ire stellte die Bücher mit verzogenem Mund zurück ins Regal. 

Das Wasser der Dusche wurde aufgedreht.

Doyle setzte sich unentschlossen auf die Couch. Nach einer Weile entschied er, einen Versuch zu schlafen zu starten. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und Schuhe bis auf Boxershorts und Shirt und rutschte unter die Decke.

Unbewusst malte er sich ein Bild zu dem Wasserplätschern aus, ehe ihm klar wurde, was er da dachte. Das war Angel! Zwar nackt – aber Angel! Der Mann oder vielmehr Dämon interessierte sich mehr für seine Buße als sonst irgendetwas und an Doyle waren hauptsächlich seine Visionen für ihn von Belang. Alles, was mit Menschen zu tun hatte, erinnerte ihn zwangsläufig an seine Schuld.

Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte Doyle ihn durchschaut, ihm gesagt, er müsse die Menschen nicht nur retten, sondern mit ihnen in Berührung kommen. Für den jungen Iren waren Cordelia und Angel eine neue Familie, ob es für Angel das gleiche war, wagte er zu bezweifeln, hoffte jedoch, dass er genauso empfand, auch wenn er sie auf Distanz hielt.

Wenn einer Angel auf den Boden der Menschlichkeit warf, dann Cordelia - und dass mit gepfefferter, spitzer, albern süßer Zunge.

Jeder von dem Trio hatte ein anderes Leben, das sie hinter sich lassen wollten und sie gleichzeitig verband. Cordelia, die verarmte Ex-Cheerleaderin, auf dem steinigen Weg zu einer Hollywoodkarriere, Doyle, der Halbdämon mit seiner Ex-Frau und einer undeutlichen Vergangenheit und schließlich Angel mit seinem bösen Alter Ego und dessen Taten.

Doyle stellte sich schlafend, als das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Danach hörte er die patschnassen Schritte auf dem Boden, die näher kamen.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst.“

„Fuck, woher weißt du das?“ Er schlug die Augen auf und erblickte Angel triefendnass mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vor sich stehend.

„Ich bin wie der Weihnachtsmann. Ich weiß, wenn mir jemand etwas vormacht“, lächelte er und ging zum Schrank. „Ich mache einen Kaffee und dann reden wir, ja?“

Doyle, der sich aufrecht hingesetzt hatte, nickte nur. Der Anflug von Humor bei Angel war ihm dank des nackten Oberkörpers völlig entgangen. Der Vampir machte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte mit dem Rücken zu seinem Gast in seine Shorts, während er das Handtuch um seine Schultern schwand, damit das Wasser aus seinen Haaren darauf tropfen konnte. Doyle hatte sich den Anblick des nackten Hinterns nicht entgehen lassen, schaute schließlich erwischt weg.

„Was ist?“, fragte Angel.

„Du lenkst mich wunderbar ab“, grinste der schwarzhaarige Mann zum ersten Mal, seit Angel ihn heute Nacht ‚gerettet’ hatte, „Von dieser verdammten Scheiße!“

„Freut mich, dass ich so erfolgreich bin“, antwortete der Vampir irritiert.

Der letzte Rest des Wassers gurgelte durch die Maschine und Angel erhob sich. „Mit Milch oder Zucker?“ Seit er sich langsam an seine Menschenfamilie gewöhnt hatte, hatte er ein paar brauchbare Kleinigkeiten im Kühlschrank und brachte gelegentlich Donuts ins Büro mit.

„Ein Schuss Milch“, sagte Doyle, „Willst du nichts? Du bist sicher durstig, nach dem Fight heute. Mich stört es nicht, wenn du Blut trinkst.“

„Nein.“

„Nein, du hast keinen Durst? Oder nein, du willst nicht vor mir trinken?“

Angel sagte nichts. Sie kannten seinen Standpunkt zu dem Thema.

„Ich bin ein Halbdämon“, erwiderte er, „Ich bin durch Dämonenbars gezogen – und Blut trinken ist noch eine der attraktiveren Eigenschaften!“

Angel sah ihn skeptisch an. Doyle nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und schließlich holte sich der Vampir einen Blutbeutel aus dem Kühlschrank und füllte ihn in einen Tasse, nachdem er es in der Mirkowelle erwärmt hatte.

„Mit Schlaf wird es bei mir so schnell nichts. Eigentlich könnte ich bald frühstücken, ich hätte Lust auf einen Döner“, überlegte Doyle und rührte die Milch in seinen Kaffee. Angel hielt seine Tasse Blut unschlüssig mit beiden Händen umschlungen vor seinem Körper. 

„Trink, bevor es kalt wird“, empfahl ihm der junge Ire. Er beobachtete gebannt, wie der Vampir die Tasse an seine Lippen legte und zögerte. Angel mochte es gar nicht, dass ihn jemand dabei zusah, aber schließlich war es Doyle. Behutsam nippte er an der Oberfläche, ehe er einen kräftigen Schluck tat und ihm bewusst wurde, wie durstig er wirklich war.

Als er die Tasse absetzte, hatte er statt eines Milchbarts einen Blutbart, den er mit flinker Zunge ableckte. „War das jetzt so schwer?“, lächelte Doyle versöhnlich.

„Nun können wir über deinen nächtlichen Anrufer reden“, erwiderte Angel.

Das Gesicht des Halbdämons verdüsterte sich sofort. „Wir – Ich suche ihn morgen, stelle ihn zu Rede und mache ihm klar, dass ich von nichts weiß.“

„Meinst du, er lässt sich so einfach abwimmeln, wenn er sich so viel Mühe gemacht hat, dich ausfindig zu machen?“, harkte Angel nach. Er musste doch immer den Besserwisser geben, dachte Doyle grimmig. „Sieh mal, du kannst mir vertrauen. Wem sollte ich auch etwas erzählen? Wir sind Freunde“, meinte der Vampir.

„Ha, Freunde!“ schnaubte der Ire, „Freunde vertrauen einander ohne großes Bla. Außerdem hast du mir je etwas anvertraut?“

„Darum geht es nicht.“

„Darum geht es nie, Angel. Ich bin ein Dämon, du bist ein Dämon. Man kann das nicht so einfach ignorieren. Warum redest du nicht darüber? Ich will darüber reden. Jedes Mal, wenn ich durch die Straßen gegangen bin, dachte ich, sie wissen es. Sie wissen es alle. Die verdächtigen Blicke, das Flüstern hinter deinem Rücken, kennst du das nicht? Dieses Gefühl?“

Doyle verstummte, als Angel nicht auf seinen Ausbruch reagierte.

Er dachte an den Tag, an dem er erfahren musste, dass er ein Dämon war. Doyle hatte seine Mutter besucht, sie hatten sich an der Tür verabschiedet. Er war halb seiner Mutter winkend, halb auf die Straße schauend losgegangen. Immer hatte er auf die hochstehende Baumwurzel geachtet, aber diesmal wurde sie ihm zum Verhängnis.

Doyle stolperte, fiel und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er von einem Wagen überfahren, der quietschend in die Reifen ging. Seine Mutter Erin rannte zu ihm. Alles, was Doyle in ihren Augen las, war Entsetzen, das blanke Panik in ihm aufstiegen ließ. Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich an dem Heck des Autos zittrig hochzuraffen – und in den Seitenspiegel zu sehen. Er hatte überall blaue Stacheln im Gesicht und seine Hautfarbe hatte sich gewandelt. Noch in dem Schreckmoment, da er sich selbst erkannte, verschwand sein dämonisches Aussehen wieder. Ungläubig berührte Doyle seine Wange.

Und auch jetzt, beim Nachsinnen, fasste sich der junge Ire an die Wange. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Seine dämonische Hälfte hatte ihm damals das Leben gerettet, er hatte den Autounfall ohne Verletzungen überstanden.

Erin hatte er verziehen, aber sie hatte ihm nicht weiterhelfen können. Sie hat ihn unglücklich bis geknickt angesehen. Bis zu dem Tag hatte sie Gott gedankt, dass die menschlichen Gene die Oberhand hatten und sie nie mit ihm über seinen Vater hatte reden müssen, aber danach ließ es sich nicht mehr vermeiden.

Bis dato hatte Doyle auch gedacht, er wüsste, wer er sei - auch wenn er ein kleiner Träumer und Treibender war – und was er im Leben wollte. Wie Harry, das Mädchen, das er geheiratet hatte. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Würde es vor Cordelia wohl auch nie über die Lippen bringen. Da war es einfacher, dass Angel es einfach wusste. Ihm ähnlich war.

Der Getriebene. Bei dem man nicht wusste, ob man ihn wegen seiner noblen Absichten, die Welt zu retten, beneiden, bewundern sollte oder ihn bedauern, wegen der selbstgewählten Last auf seiner Schulter.

„Danke für den Kaffee, aber ich denke, ich versuche jetzt, doch zu schlafen. Die Nacht war lang genug“, stellte Doyle trocken klar. Er war froh gewesen, dass er nicht der einzige Dämon war, nicht allein auf der Welt; ganz im Gegensatz zu Angel, der offensichtlich das Alleinsein vorzog.

„Dann schlaf gut. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag.“ Doyle hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken und ihn auch noch schlecht fühlen zu lassen.

Stillschweigend sah Angel, wie der Ire die Decke zurechtzupfte und die Augen schloss. Das war das Zeichen für ihn zu gehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Doyle, dass er noch eine Weile wach liegen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

„Was hast du denn da an, Doyle?”, rief Cordelia, als Doyle und Angel das Büro betraten.

„Chic, eh? Jetzt sehe ich wie ein echter Held aus! Den Ledermantel wollte er mir allerdings nicht geben“, neckte der Ire Angel, der ihm frische Klamotten geliehen hatte und jetzt die Augen verdrehte.

„Du nimmst aber nicht Angels Geschmack an!“

„Keine Sorge, unser Saubermann bekommt seine Kleidung gewaschen und gefaltet zurück“, beruhigte Doyle sie.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, solltest du sie behalten und verbrennen, damit er sie nie wieder anziehen kann“, dachte Cordelia laut.

„Am Ende hat er gar nichts anzuziehen“, grinste der Ire zweideutig mit einem Blick auf den Vampir.

„Wieso hast du überhaupt Sachen von Angel an?“

„Mein Auto hatte einen Platten. Angel hat mich abgeholt und ich habe auf seiner Couch gepennt, weil er es nicht mehr vor Sonnenaufgang hin und zurück zu meiner Wohnung geschafft hätte“, rasselte er seine parat gelegte Ausrede herunter.

„Na, das war viel zu schnell erzählt, dass ich misstrauisch werden sollte“, meinte die Brünette mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Der Halbdämon schaute Angel amüsiert an, der wiederum unschuldig die Schultern zuckte.

„Wenn ihr nicht reden wollt, ich finde eh alles heraus...“

Angel ging gleich zum Geschäftlichen über. „Gibt es irgendwelche neuen Fälle? Hast du schon in die Zeitung gesehen?“

„Nicht so eilig, mein Held, ich bin gerade mal seit ner viertel Stunde hier. Ihr habt euch wirklich Zeit gelassen im Keller, sonst seid ihr doch immer vor mir im Büro“, zwinkerte sie.

„Bitte, Cordy.“ Der Vampir verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Schon gut.“ Sie schaute auf ihre Notizen. „Da wären die Vampire, die Hollywood unsicher machen. Wohl keine Schauspieler, aber wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es schauspielernde Vamps... Außerdem hat ein gewisser Michael Cohen angerufen, er würde sich gerne mit dir treffen. Ich habe die Nummer aufgeschrieben.“ Sie reichte Doyle einen Zettel. „Er hat eine sehr angenehme Stimme. Du solltest mir deinen Freund vorstellen.“

„Er ist nicht mein Freund“, erwiderte Doyle und warf Angel einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Nach dem Motto ‚Oh Verziehung, mein Fehler’ hob Cordelia die Hände.

„Ich werde dich begleiten“, sagte der Vampir in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Schade, dass wir den Stinke-Dämon von gestern nicht auf irgendjemandes Rechnung schreiben können. Meine Wäschereiunkosten sind seit L.A. in die Höhe geschossen“, beschwerte sich Cordelia, ohne die beiden weiter zu beachten.

„Lasst uns frühstücken, ich bin am Verhungern.“

„Oh, ihr habt belegte Brötchen mitgebracht“, klatschte Cordelia begeistert in die Hände, „Meine Ritter!“

„Waren wir nicht schon immer deine Ritter!“

„Nein, nein, Ritter sind höflich, galant und zuvorkommend... und machen keinen Dreck mit Dämonenschleim.“ Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Wahre Ritterlichkeit bedeutet, den Damen die Tür aufzuhalten und ihr in den Mantel zu helfen-“

„Oder Essen mitzubringen“, setzte Angel der Aufzählung ein Ende.

„Was bei euch grobgehobelten Proleten selten genug vorkommt!“ Nichtsdestotrotz schnappte sich die Brünette ein Brötchen.

Doyle gähnte herzlich und ließ sich von dem Vampir gerne eine heißen Kaffee einschenken. Cordelia schob ihm seine Tasse entgegen. Gemütlich mampften sie zwischen Aktenstapeln und alten Zeitungen.

Während der Halbdämon sein Käsebrötchen langsam kaute, versuchte er sich ein paar Drohungen für Cohen zurechtzulegen. Er kannte das Hotel, in dem er residierte und wo er anrufen sollte. Vielleicht sollten Angel und er bei ihm einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch machen und ihn als Dämon ein wenig verschrecken.

Angel gab dem Iren einen Schuss Milch und fragte Cordelia, wie viel Zucker sie wolle.

„Angel, wirklich, ich hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, doch du lernst dazu“, witzelte sie über seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Manchmal muss man wichtige Dinge, wie man beispielsweise Balchatin-Dämonen tötet, vergessen, um wichtigere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel wie viel Zucker in Cordelia Chase’ Kaffee gehört, zu speichern.“

In einer spielerischen Dankesgeste legte sie die Hand aufs Herz.

„Balchatin-Dämonen sind ausgestorben“, korrigierte Doyle.

„Das meine ich, jetzt kann ich Platz machen für Zucker im Kaffee“, schmunzelte Angel.

„Macht euch ruhig über mich lustig. Ich werde nämlich arbeiten, die Zeitung durchlesen und uns ein paar Fälle an Land ziehen, während ihr weiter eure Waschweibergespräche führen könnt“, erklärte Cordelia schnippisch, stand auf und verkrümelte sich mit der neusten Ausgabe.

„Es gibt nur drei große Sklaventreiber im Leben: Frauen, Geld, Euphorie! Aber vor allem Frauen und im Speziellen Cordelia“, lachte Doyle, „Als würden wir den lieben, langen Tag gar nichts tun und nur im Bett liegen. Also alleine... ich meine, nicht wir zwei zusammen... in einem Bett. Im Bett allgemein.“

„Hey, wir prügeln Dämonen, da haben wir uns unseren seligen Schlaf verdient. Cordy macht den Rest! Klare Aufteilung“, murmelte Angel

„Da fällt mir ein Witz ein. Blondinenwitz. Zählt nicht.“

„Cordelia wüsste mit Sicherheit einen Besseren als du!“

„Ihre Angela Merkel-Imitation ist einsame Spitze“, grinste der Ire.

„Ähm, wer?“

Doyle winkte ab. Wenn man mit Angel über etwas sprechen wollte, dann am besten etwas von vor hundert Jahren.

„Ohne Cordelia würden wir kein Geld hereinbekommen. Sie hätte lieber Geldeintreiberin als Berufswunsch anstreben sollen“, nickte Angel milde lächelnd.

„Ja, und wir sollten als Stuntprofis in der Filmbranche anheuern. Das wäre einfach cool. Bei unseren phänomenalen Fights“, brüstete sich der junge Ire selbst. Er observierte Cordelia, die sehr konzentriert über der Zeitung hockte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Artikel über die Modewoche in Paris gefunden. Er musste einfach grinsen, als er sie sah; sie verursachte bei ihm Kammerflimmern.

„Sie ist eine tolle Frau“, sagte Angel. Er war versucht, ihn zu fragen, wann er sie endlich um ein Date bitten würde, aber das war nicht seine Art.

Der Halbdämon wandte sich wieder an ihn. “Ich werde Cohen anrufen. Wenn er ein Treffen will, soll er es haben – nach meinen Bedingungen. Dann werde ich ihm sagen, wie die Sache steht, da er es scheinbar nicht kapiert hat.“

„Und was ist, wenn er es nicht verstehen will? Hast du einen Plan B?“

„Nun ja... da war etwas angedacht... wir haben Hände und Füße. Und ich verlasse mich auf dich!“, meinte Doyle, dann wurde er ernster, „Ich habe noch ziemlich lange wach gelegen.“

„Ja, ja, das habe ich auch. Das hält mich nachts auch immer wach, wenn mich jemand mit Blicken auszieht und dann nichts....“, nuschelte Angel vergessen, „Also wenn ich mich jemand abzieht, abzockt, angreift, bedroht, mit mir abrechnen will, mir einer abgeht... äh, du weißt schon. Schlaftrunken. Ich bin ganz durcheinander. Das hält mich wach.“

„Genau. Ich geb’s nicht gern zu, aber ich bin feige“, nickte Doyle, “Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du an meiner Seite stehst!“

„Ich sage dir, es wird wie Butter aufs Brot schmieren!“, sagte der Vampir mit einer Zuversicht, die den Halbdämon beunruhigte wie beruhigte.

„Butter aufs Brot schmieren?”

„Oder Blutspender finden“, meinte Angel.

„Für einen Vampir. Laufen ja haufenweise Opfer vor deiner Nase herum. Aber wer spendet denn heutzutage noch Blut? Für Unfallopfer und so.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, seufzte der Vampir, „Die Auswahl in den Blutbanken ist mager. Dabei trinke ich am liebsten 0 negative, was sehr oft und schnell verbraucht ist.“

„Zum Glück bin ich B positiv!“

„Dich würde ich höchstens anknabbern...“

„Gut zu wissen“, erwiderte der junge Ire, „Vielleicht gefällt dir ja Cohens Blutgruppe.“ Doyle rollte mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl in Reichweite des Telefons. Er wählte die Nummer, nachdem er den Hörer abgenommen hatte.

„Du hast also einen Plan?”, wisperte Angel.

Doyle schüttelte den Kopf. Er legte die Hand auf die Sprechmuschel. „Du wirst ihn für mich umbringen müssen.“ Eine Frauenstimme meldete sich. Sie stellte ihn zu der gewünschten Zimmernummer durch.

„Francis, mein Junge, ich bin froh, dass du angerufen hast. Wir sollten das ganze Missverständnis auf der Welt schaffen“, begrüßte Michael Cohen ihn scheißfreundlich.

„Das sollten wir!“, brachte Doyle trocken hervor, als er seine Stimme vernahm.

„Ich will einfach nur mein Geld. Es ist mein Geld, verstehst du das, Francis?“

„Jeder Mann soll sein Geld haben.“

„Das sehe ich genauso“, nickte Cohen auf seiner Bettkante sitzend. Seine eine Hand hielt den Hörer, während die andere den Apparat griff. Er beugte sich beflissen vor, als würde er ganz direkt auf ihn einreden. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns und du übergibst mir das Geld.“

„Ich weiß von keinem Geld. Auch nicht von dem, das Tom dir angeblich schuldet!“, presste Doyle hervor. Cohen wollte nicht verstehen, dass er tatsächlich von nichts wusste.

„Jungchen, ihr hingt zusammen wie Kletten, ich habe euch kaum getrennt gesehen. Es hieß immer nur, da kommen die Spieler.“

Doyle wollte etwas Wütendes zurückfauchen, da schob ihm Angel, der das Gespräch über das andere Telefon mitgehört hatte, einen Zettel zu. Auf dem standen Ort und Zeitpunkt für das Treffen. Doyle nannte Cohen, der es zufrieden aufnahm, beides und beendete die Unterhaltung.

„Du hattest also eine Eingebung?“

„So könnte man es nennen“, antwortete Angel geheimnisvoll.

„Na ihr Süßen, habt ihr heute Abend schon etwas vor? Ich habe da etwas gefunden...“, flötete Cordelia, die mit der gefalteten Zeitung unter dem Arm aus Angels Büro kam.

„Den Artikel über die Pariser Modewoche?“, grinste der Halbdämon.

„Woher...? Ich dachte da eher an etwas Lukratives. Vielleicht ein Fall für uns!”

„Wir haben schon etwas vor“, mischte sich Angel ein.

„Oh, ein Date?“, neckte sie spitz.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern. Danach geht’s wieder – immer noch – ums liebe Geld“, sagte Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Doyle sah sich um. Seine Nervosität war unübersehbar. Seine Augen schwangen suchend die Gegend ab. Hinter ihm zwischen den Bäumen, wo Angel sich verstecken wollte, verlor sich sein Blick in der Dunkelheit, die ihn unruhig machte. Cohen sollte frontal auf ihn zukommen, damit er die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ich habe Angst“, gestand er dem Vampir in die Augen sehend, während er an seinen alten, toten Freund Tom dachte.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung“, erwiderte Angel. Doyle sah ihn irritiert an. „Angst macht einen wachsam. Man ist angespannt bis in die Knochen und reagiert auf alles und jeden.“

„Kannst du nicht irgendwas tun?“, fragte der junge Ire hibbelig.

„Mach ich doch schon die ganze Zeit.“

„Was?“ Doyle hatte Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

„Für dich beten.“

„Das hört sich an, als würde ich heute Nacht sterben“, grummelte Doyle böse, „Wofür habe ich dich eigentlich mitgenommen?“

„Man sieht immer wichtig und interessant aus, wenn man einen Bodyguard an seiner Seite hat“, lächelte Angel.

„Ja, ich weiß, du liebst deine Heldenpose“, spottete Doyle, aber sein Ton wechselte, als er fortfuhr, „Du magst es durch dunkle Gassen mit lauernden Monstern zu gehen, mit deinem schwarzen Leder, der dich mysteriös und attraktiv umflattert-“

„Attraktiv?“

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel gesehen“, fragte Doyle, als wäre Angel gar nicht klar, wie anziehend er manchmal wirken konnte, „Ach, ja, ich vergaß, dieses Vampirding... Mein Fehler.“

„Wieso? Was ist denn? Irgendetwas mit meinem Gesicht? Rotze? Verschmiertes Blut?“ Angel fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Mundwinkel und wischte einmal mit der flachen Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Sieht alles sehr gut aus!“

„Dann bin ich beruhigt“, erwiderte Angel, sah ihn aber mit gewisser Skepsis an, als hätte er immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, oder würde es nicht so recht glauben.

„Du solltest jetzt verschwinden“, sagte der Ire und schob Angel fort, „Cohen kann jeden Moment hier auftauchen und mein privater Bodyguard soll doch eine glänzende Überraschung für ihn sein. Und für mich ein Ritter in gleißender Rüstung.“ Doyle zwinkerte ihm nach.

Der Vampir hatte ihm ein Stück seiner Angst genommen, doch als dieser mit der Schwärze der Nacht verschmolzen war, fühlte er sich plötzlich allein gelassen. Doyle zwang sich, nicht zurückzusehen, um ihn nicht zu verraten. Er blickte zum wiederholten Male auf seine Armbanduhr. Cohen war für seine Pünktlichkeit bekannt.

Doyle machte ein paar unruhige Schritte im Sand des Spielplatzes, ohne die Passage zwischen den Häusern aus den Augen zu lassen. Cohen tauchte zur verabredeten Zeit auf. Er kam direkt, wie er gehofft hatte, auf ihn zu und folgte dem Sandweg zwischen den Grünflächen.

Es war totenstill, der Halbdämon nahm seinen Herzschlag deutlicher als die nächstgelegene Straße mit ihrem Verkehr wahr. „Spring“, rief er sich innerlich mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus zu. Da war sie wieder, die Furcht. Er fühlte sich noch flauer, als er die beiden Schlägertypen hinter Cohen entdeckte.

„Wir wollten uns allein treffen“, sagte Doyle eher kleinlaut als mutig klingend. Irgendwie war ihm klar gewesen, dass er sich nicht an die Vereinbarung halten würde.

„Das hast du gesagt, ich habe es nie bejaht“, lächelte Cohen, „Außerdem brauche ich meine Männer zum Geldschleppen, in meinem Alter schaffe ich das nicht mehr allein. Ich sehe mich lieber als Paten für meine Jungs, die meine Moneten leiten, indem ich sie leiten. Apropos, wo sind sie?“

„Was? Deine Babybulldoggen? Oder das Geld?“

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Ich habe nie behauptet, es zu haben“, erwiderte der Ire.

„Was soll das dann hier?“, knurrte Cohen verärgert. Wie auf Befehl machten seine dressierten Schläger einen Schritt vor, direkt an seine Seite und fletschten kampfeslustig die Zähne. Doyle wünschte sich zwei Knochen, die er den beiden zuwerfen konnte.

Der Halbdämon legte ein bittersüßes, kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf Spiele, also gib mir einfach die verdammte Kohle – ich bete für dich, dass du sie nicht auf den Kopf gehauen hast – und damit ist die Sache gegessen“, knurrte sein Gegenüber sauer.

„Geht nicht.“

„Du zerrst an meinen Nerven!“ Er hielt seine Mannen zurück, stattdessen zog er eine Waffe aus seinem Jackett hervor und richtete sie auf Doyle, der erbleichte. Dieser versicherte sich innerlich, dass Cohen niemanden umbringen würde, nicht auf diese Weise, die zu viele Spuren, zu viele Verdachtsmomente hinterlassen würde.

In dem Moment traf der Vampir hervor. „Steck deine Knarre weg, wir wollen kein Ärger. Das gibt es nicht“, beschwichtige er mit erhobenen Händen, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war.

„Zur Hölle! Und wer hat gesagt, treffen wir uns zu zweit. Halt’s Maul und tu, was ich sage!“ Aufgebracht zielte er auf den Vampir. Cohen hatte sich in Angel´s Ohren deutlich im Ton vergriffen. Er ging zu ihrem eigentlichen Plan, ihn ordentlich in Angst zu versetzen, um ihn ein für alle mal aus der Stadt zu verjagen, über und ließ seinen Augen für einen Moment golden aufblitzen, dass die rechte Bulldogge von Cohen zusammenzuckte.

Cohen schien vor allem irritiert, als könne er nicht glauben, was er da gesehen hatte. Er wiederholte seine Drohung lärmend.

Mutig mit dem Vampir an seiner Seite ging Doyle langsam auf die drei Männer zu.

Dafür war seine dämonische Hälfte immerhin gut: Menschen zu verschrecken. Das war das einzig Gute an einem Brachen-Dämon. Er hatte nicht mal besondere Kräfte, zumindest wusste er nicht viel darüber, andererseits wären sie eh halbiert. Er war eher eine missglücke Mutation, ein schlechter Versuch von Mutternatur.

Angel tat es ihm nach. Er sah zu seinem Freund, der den Blick erwiderte. Dann wechselte er entgültig in den Vampirmodus – und der erste von Cohens dressierten Schoßhündchen nahm Reißaus. Doyle ließ ebenfalls sein Alter Ego aufblitzen. Blaue Stacheln paarten sich mit einem Horrorfilm-würdigen, fiesen Grinsen.

Der Vampir nahm sich die übriggebliebene Promenadenmischung von Schläger vor und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in dessen Solarplexus, so dass dieser benommen zurücktaumelte. Verwirrt stammelnd kam er wieder hervor und griff Angel an, aber er hatte keine reelle Chance gegen ihn. Angel drehte ihm schmerzlich den Arm auf den Rücken, dass er laut aufjaulte.

„Darf ich dich zu einem Drink einladen oder willst du das Geld immer noch?“, fragte Doyle Cohen und legte den Kopf schief.

Der Man war ganz verduzt. Ein Dämon war ihm in seinem bisherigen Leben nicht untergekommen. „Ich, ich... das Geld!“ Er versuchte standhaft zu bleiben und seine Position zu wahren, auch wenn er nicht danach klang.

„Was meinst du, Angel, wird er sein Geld bekommen?“, fragte der junge Ire furchtlos.

„Die Chancen stehen sehr schlecht.“

„Ich werde... dich umbringen“, schrie Cohen und fuchtelte mit zittriger Hand die Kanone vor Angel´s Nase hin und her.

„Oh, das möchte ich sehen“, spottete der Vampir.

„Ich habe solche Angst“, rief Doyle mit Übermut.

Sie umkreisten Cohen langsam. Gebannt warteten sie scheinbar, ob er wirklich abdrücken würde. Mal zielte er auf Doyle, dann wieder auf Angel und zurück. Der Halbdämon schien ihn zu verwirren, irgendwie hatte er Doyle stets nur als Menschen gesehen.

Der Vampir reagierte blitzschnell, als er Cohens Finger sich am Anzug bewegen sah, mit seinem besten Freund als Zielscheibe. Er riss ihn mit einem Arm, den er um ihn schlang nach hinten, so dass der Schuss in die Luft ging. Zornig rammte Angel ihm seine Zähne in der Hals. Er wollte ihn tot sehen.

Der Geschmack frischen Bluts überwältigte ihn mit einer mächtigen, unerwarteten Flutwelle. Das dunkle Rot war wie Champagner auf seiner Zunge, ein reines Prickeln. Nach dem ersten Zögern nahm Angel einen gierigen Schluck.

Cohen wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er versuchte, sich zu wehren, schlug wild mit den Armen um sich, zappelte wie verrückt und versuchte vergeblich, Angel zu erwischen. Seine Pupillen stierten in den dunklen Nachhimmel.

„Fuck, was machst du, Angel?“, brüllte Doyle entsetzt. Seine eigene Stimme klang unendlich laut in seinen Ohren. „Du bringst ihn UM!“

Angel sah auf, ohne den Kontakt zur Haut und dem Blutstrom zu unterbrechen. Golden starrte ihn ein Augenpaar fremdartig an. Plötzlich war Doyle im Zweifel, wie gut er Angel überhaupt kannte. Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund, lief über sein Kinn auf Cohens Hemdkragen.

„Hör auf!“, schrie Doyle. Er schubste Angel, doch er war nicht mal annährend so stark wie der Vampir. Seine Schläge, sein Trommeln halfen wenig. „ANGEL!“ Das Entsetzen in Doyles Stimme warf ihn aus dem Konzept. Er ließ Cohen, der aufstöhnte, wie einen nassen Sack fallen.

„Was... was hast du getan?“, kam es schrill von dem Halbdämon, der sein menschliches Aussehen angenommen hatte.

„Was? Was..?“, stammelte Angel. Er blickte auf den Mann herab, der sich keuchend auf dem Boden abstützte.

„Wir wollten ihn nur aus der Stadt jagen.“

„Er wollte ... dich töten!“ Angel sah Doyle mit großen Augen an. „Ich... ich konnte... nicht aufhören. Es schmeckt... so-“ Er war überrascht, vor allem erschrocken über sich selbst. Es war mindestens 30 Jahre her, dass er von einem Menschen getrunken hatte. Und hier, er hatte aus lauteren Motiven so gehandelt, sagte er sich und trotzdem.

Hatte er die Situation nur als Vorwand gebraucht, ohne darüber nachzudenken?

Der Vampir starrte besessen auf Cohen herab. Er konnte sich gar nicht von ihm losreißen, so wenig wie er sich je von seiner Schuld befreien könnte. Oder wollte.

„Angel?“, sagte Doyle hysterisch, „Wir müssen hier weg, jemand hat bestimmt den Schuss gehört. Komm.“ Er zerrte ihn am Ärmel mühselig mit sich.

„Verstehst du das?“, fragte der Vampir mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck, „Verstehst du mich? Ich wollte das. Ich wollte sein Blut... so sehr.“

Wortlos blinzelte ihn der junge Ire an. Er dirigierte ihn weiter zum Plymouth.

„Du bist auch ein Dämon, verstehst du das?“

„Töten? Nein.“ Die Antwort kam schnell, aber ohne Missbilligung. „Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe.“

„Ich hätte es nicht getan...“ Seine Stimme verlor an Aussagekraft.

Wann... wann hatte er sich nicht nach frischem Blut, Blutvergießen gesehnt? Jede Vervollständigung des Satzes wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Vielleicht, wenn er sie sich oft genug erzählen würde, würde er es selbst glauben. Er musste es glauben, um weiterzumachen.

„Ja... Es ist nicht der Dämon, der Blut will, es ist der Mann. Wenn du es wissen willst... Es dreht sich nicht immer alles um Dämonen, eher um die inneren...“, murmelte er halb mit gesenktem Blick zu sich selbst.

Doyle betrachtete ihn schweigend.

Der alte, ihm bekannte Angel kehrte an die Oberfläche zurück. Er hatte nur einen Verwand gebraucht, zu tun, was er sich sehnte zu tun und was ihm nächtelange Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde.

„Ich fahre“, sagte der Ire pragmatisch und nahm Angel die Schlüssel ab.

Angel war bereit, alles zu tun, was nötig war. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Vielleicht sollte er dem Mann danken.

„Er hätte ein Vampir sein sollen“, meinte Angel unglücklich. Hinterher ist es immer einfach, zu bereuen.

„Menschen brauchen keine Dämonen, um böse zu sein“, sagte Doyle, „Cohen hätte es wahrscheinlich verdient zu sterben...“ Diesmal hatte er ausgesprochen, was er schon manchmal gedacht hatte. Dass er einigen Menschen ernsthaft den Tod wünschte, obwohl man das nicht tat.

Als sie mit dem Auto endlich unterwegs waren, kramte Angel aus dem Handschuhfach ein zerbeultes Päcken Zigaretten. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du rauchst“, stellte der Ire fest.

„Es gibt Gelegenheiten, da sollte das Hirn nicht rauchen. Willst du auch?“ Mit einem gekonnten Schwung hüpften ein paar Zigaretten in der Schachtel hoch. Er hielt sie so, dass Doyle sich nur eine greifen musste. Dieser lehnte freilich nicht ab.

Schweigen nahmen sie einige Züge, nachdem Angel sie mit einem Streichholz entzündet hatte.

„Teufelszeug“, murmelte Angel und blickte anschuldigend auf seinen Glimmstängel, die einzige Lichtquelle im stehenden Fahrzeug.

„Höchstens für mich. Lungenkrebs. Raucherhusten und so weiter.“

“Ja, aber Sucht ist Sucht.”

„Blut geleckt?“, fragte Doyle und sah zu ihm herüber, „Also ich meine, bist du wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen? Du weißt, Blut geleckt als Metapher, nicht von Blut... ich rede von Zigarettenabhängigkeit.“

„Cohen hatte A positiv“, erwiderte Angel.

Doyle sah ihn an. Er mochte Angel, ganz einfach, Dämon hin oder her. Wenn er sich fragte, ob sich heute Nacht etwas geändert hätte, könnte er lediglich sagen, dass er Angel nur noch mehr vertraute.

„Das Schöne am Aufhören ist“, erwog Doyle vornehm und betrachtete seinerseits seine Zigarette, „Dass man jetzt einfach eine rauchen kann – als Schmuck.“ Er lachte. Sahen sie nicht beide schlicht fertig aus? Übermüdet und mörderisch schachmatt.

„Vielleicht ist Rauch auch ein Lebenszeichen“, mutmaßte Angel philosophisch.

„Amen!“

~ Ende ~


End file.
